PSIcho
by Chatty Blue Kirby
Summary: It's Halloween, a time a for fun and happiness. But on this night, one Brawl Kid has finally decided to put his plan into action. What has he got planned? Why is he doing this? And why is he acting like this? Rated T for violence and some...other things. Don't worry, no cursing or adult themes.
1. Tonight is the Night

Me: I've been wanting to share THIS one for a long time now! Gee, to think I started this story last October. It's easily one of my favorites, actually. It's partly inspired by a video by Youtuber **raishitsuwabuki**. I think it's the one with Fear Garden in it...Just to let you know. Alright, go read now.

* * *

It was that time of year again. All Brawlers were dressed in silly costumes and leaving to other portals to demand candy from total strangers. Yes, it was Halloween. Lucas peeked his head outside the bathroom door.

"Okay you guys. Ready?" Lucas excitedly asked.

"Come on out!" Toon exclaimed. "Lady and gent, Cowboy Lucas!"

"Ta-daaaah!" Lucas jumped out of the bathroom in a cowboy costume! His pants were the leathery kind with tassles hanging off. He wore a vest over a light blue button-down shirt, and a red bandana on his neck. There was also a belt on his waist, which held a toy gun, the kind that pops off a cork attached to a string. Last but not least was the dapper cowboy hat, tipped slightly over Lucas's eyes. Toon and the Ice Climbers applauded.

"Oh, you look so cute, Lucas!" Nana squealed.

Lucas blushed. "Th-thanks." He took a moment to look over everybody else's costumes.

Toon was dressed up like a pirate. His pants were blue and a tiny bit poofy, and he wore a white button-down shirt under a navy blue jacket. Toon didn't bother with an eyepatch, but of course he had his sword on his back. Toon's hat was a classic pirate's hat, with a skull and crossbones symbol.

The Ice Climbers were dressed up as a prince and princess. Popo wore tan, regular pants, with a light blut, long-sleeved shirt brimmed with golden edges. He wore dark blue and yellow cuffs on his wrists, and small shoulder pads. His hands boasted white gloves, and a small crown rested on his cocoa brown hair. If you didn't know who this was, you'd be surprised to know he's an expert mountain climber.

Meanwhile, Nana wore a pink, slightly frilly dress that reached just to her ankles. After all, she's gotta be able to catch up during the trick-or-treating, right? Her top sported a dark red heart and frilled borders. Her shoulders were puffed, and white gloves reached from her shoulders to the tips of her fingers. A red choker fitted her neck, and a silver tiara rested on her hair, which was braided.

All of them retained their weapons in case something were to happen. Nana and Popo wore their Hammers on their backs. Toon still kept his sword and sheathe on his back, along with a small pouch consisting of some of his weapons. Lucas didn't carry his Stick, but of course he only needed his PSI.

"Say, where's Ness?" Lucas asked, looking around.

"Ness?" Toon repeated. "Not sure. But I bet he's excited."

He sure was, but for a different reason. This would be the night he would do it. Ness sat in the dark tool shed in the garden at the back of the Estate, wearing a black cloak with a hood. The hood hung over his face, covering it with a shade. He sat on a bucket and sharpened an axe. A real axe. A twisted smirk grew on his face.

"Tonight is the night," he whispered, voice quivering as he held the beautifully sharp weapon to the light. He left the shed, and met up with his friends in the square.

"Hey Ness!" Lucas waved. "We were worried you weren't gonna show!"

"Are you ready?" Nana asked.

"I'm ready, Nana," Ness replied. "Well? Let's go trick-or-treat!"

They cheered and left the Estate, hopping through the Animal Crossing Portal. Ness led his friends, hiding a smile. They passed through many houses, each one decorated with the classic Halloween decorations. Friendly animal folk dressed in costumes themselves, cheerfully giving out candy. At every small house, the kids trick-or-treated, marveling at the sweet candies. Eventually they all took a break after about an hour.

"Hey guys," Ness spoke up. "Who wants to trade some candy?"

"Whatcha got?" Lucas asked, peeking into Ness's basket. "Ooh..."

"I'll trade you some... Gummy Rope Snakes for some Caramel Kits."

"Ooh yum."

"I'll take some of that for some Lollies!" Toon interrupted. Lucas turned to Toon, eyes sparkling.

"Lollies!"

They chatted about different things during the break and traded their candies. Nana and Popo especially had fun eating some of them together. Who knew the Animal Crossing World was so plentiful in delicious treats?

"Hey guys, I'm gonna buy a drink from that store," Toon interrupted as he got up.

"I'll go with you," Ness said as he stood up with his axe.

"Oh, thanks." Toon's cat eyes drifted towards Ness's silver axe. When they were far enough from the group, he decided to speak up. "Hey Ness?

"Yeah?"

"What's up with your axe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is that real?... It looks so shiny."

"Ah... Yeah. It is."

A surprised look overtook the pirate's face. "You're carrying a real axe around?! Isn't that dangerous?"

Ness slowed down, looking down on the axe with a hazy look on his face. His smile died down slightly, as if he were entranced by the beauty of the blade. "Don't worry," he crooned. "I'm careful with it."

"Alright then..." Ness followed Toon through the dimly lit streets. Ness firmly gripped his axe. He stayed outside while Toon went in and quickly bought a soda. When he came out, Ness stood in his way, a lip curling at a newly formed plan.

"Hey Toon," Ness began. "I think I saw something over here. You think it's a ghost?"

"Ghost?" Toon scoffed. "No way."

"I'm telling you, I saw this weird spirit or something holding a lantern!"

"Nah, I don't believe you." Toon attempted to go back to the others, only for Ness to stand in his way again.

"Then I dare you to go that way." Ness pointed to the nearby woods.

"Mm challenge accepted," Toon scoffed as he walked in, Ness following him.

'All too easy.' Ness pulled ahead and led Toon deeper, so deep nobody could hear your screams. Eventually they reached a small clearing, where fog lingered on the ground. The moon itself was barely visable through the dense trees.

"So where is it?..." Toon asked uncertainly while looking around. Ness brought out his axe. Toon turned around to find Ness staring at him, his head down. "W-What are you doing?"

"My feelings have been bottled up for months," Ness suddenly spoke. "But tonight, I'm gonna clear my mission. Unfortunately for you..." Ness held his axe in both hands, his violet eyes piercing through Toon's soul. Fear struck Toon, his eyes widening and his pupils dilating. Ness was...different. It startled him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He wasn't sure he wanted, to know the answer.

"My girlfriend left me," Ness continued, walking around the small clearing, then stopping at the entrance so the pirate couldn't escape. "I told her I love someone else. But I can't let anybody steal my loved one." Ness approached his cat-eyed friend, holding his axe up.

"Ness, what's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just don't need any competition."

"Competition?" Toon repeated. "I'm not interested in anyone at the Estate! What are you talking about?!"

"Oh well... It wouldn't hurt to kill you. Hurt me, that is. Besides, you're already here. Perfect time to rid of you. I'm not taking any chances, just saying."

Despite the fear clear on his face, Toon drew the Master Sword on his back. Ness laughed, amused. He held up the axe, confidence shining in his eyes.

"Dude, are you seriously challenging me?" Ness laughed, his eyes half open.

"You can't beat me! I'm better at this!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Toon rushed forward, into a vertical slash! Ness sidestepped, not making any move! Toon swung a horizontal slice, to which Ness dodged with a duck! Toon leapt into the air and slammed down his sword, only for Ness to dodge with ease again by jumping back a few meters away.

"How is he so fast?..." Toon whispered to himself. His heart beat out if his chest. This was bad.

"You don't know everything about me," Ness shrugged. "Seriously, though, are you even trying?" he taunted. His fingers gestured Toon to give him his best shot. The pirate boy intended to do just that.

Remembering his pouch of emergency weapons, Toon launched all his mini bombs at Ness, all of them exploding with a BOOM. Save for a barely visable scorch mark at the bottom of his robe, Ness managed to swerve through all of them.

Cursing under his breath, Toon decided to throw his boomerang, which Ness rolled his eyes at. He caught it as it sped towards him, like it was a baseball and Ness was an outfielder.

This was bad. REALLY bad. Ness was coming closer, and all Toon had left was a bundle of arrows.

A bundle of arrows.

Without a bow.

That's just great.

Instead, he tried a bolder move. Toon rushed his sword, bringing it to his side and charging at Ness! With all of his might, the young swordsman swung hard!

CHINK!... Ness wasn't there. Instead, a tree caught the blade of the sword. Toon's eyes widened as he attempted to pull the blade out. Ness laughed, amused at the warrior's feeble and futile attempts.

"Oh wow!" Ness laughed out loud. "What a dunce you are! A fool! A real idiot! You thought you could defeat me, but now your sword's caught! Hahaha!"

With little effort, Ness pushed Toon away with a backhand slap, sending the unbalanced warrior to the ground. Ness smirked as Toon looked up to see Ness yank the sword out with a single pull. As Toon got up to scramble away, Ness threw the sword, catching the collar of his pirate costime and pinning it to the tree!

"AAH!" Toon yelped. Toon struggled and grasped the handle, but it was stuck there good! His own sword, used against him! The MASTER Sword! Used against the hero himself! Ness approached, a large grin and sparkling violet eyes scaring the cat-eyed boy more.

"This was fun. Thanks for everything, Toon." Ness raised the axe, and before Toon can say anything...

CHUNK!

* * *

Me: At first, I wanted to name the story, "Psycho," but then as I was uploading this as a doc, I thought "PSIcho" would fit well. See, cuz... PSI...and with "cho" it sounds like... I'll be quiet now. Go ahead and leave a (nice) comment if you wish! I appreciate it!


	2. In the Neck of the Lost Woods

Me: When I'm reading this story, I tend to imagine the characters in an anime style... It fits better. Alright, now go read.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucas and the Ice Climbers waited patiently in front of the last house. How long had it been since Ness and Toon left? Probably 20 minutes at most.

"Where are they?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Should we start looking for them now?" Popo suggested. Suddenly, Ness turned the corner of a house, and came up to the group. He had hidden his axe under his robe, along with a little spoil from his confrontation with Toon.

"Ness!" Nana exclaimed. "Where's Toon?"

"Toon? He said he wasn't feeling well and went back a while ago. He told me to tell you to go on to the next world, and he'll meet us back at the Estate."

"Oh... Okay then."

"Hey, can I choose the next stop?" Ness asked.

"Um... Sure," Lucas replied.

"Yay. Thanks guys."

They all made their way back to the Portal and hopped through it to get to the Hyrule Portal. The robed psychic stayed at the very back of the group, and he polished his axe while trudging behind the others, making sure there wasn't any more trace of blood. He rubbed the axe smoothly with a rag he had bought from the shed, making sure there was not a single smear.

Then, he became curious. The blood... It looked interesting. And...special. Ness didn't care that it was weird. He bent over while walking, and slowly licked the blade of his axe.

It was delicious.

The violet-eyed boy smiled at the taste. Vampires were right to say blood was delicious! Ness continued licking the axe, like he would lick the plate clean after devouring his mother's famous steaks every time. But as he did, all while walking, he tripped slightly, walking faster as he regained his balance. As he fought to recompose himself, the robe made him trip over and fall to the ground, forcing him to drop the axe.

"Oop," he mumbled as he bent over to pick it up. Popo, who was right in front of the robbed boy, turned around. Ness was lucky the blade was almost completely clean.

But there was still a smear of red liquid on it.

The raven-haired psychic quickly snatched the axe up, hoping the Ice Climber didn't notice, but not before Popo could get a clear look at it.

"Ness?" Popo took a split second moment to register what he saw. Was that really...

"Yes?" Ness interrupted the moment.

Popo responded with a, "Nothing."

"Hey, we're here!" Lucas cried out.

They were in Kokiri Village. Believe it or not, the Kokiri had learned about Halloween during Toon's travelings. There were some young boys and girls wearing scary, wooden masks. Others wore Wolfos costumes or Stalfos outfits. Some decorated their tree houses with Skulltula webs and fake Skulltula adorning the webs.

The group trick-or-treated from house to house. The Kokiri may have been very primitive, but they had some good stuff. The Deku Nuts were actually quite tasty, as were some of the Hyrulian candies. The Brawl Kids didn't know where the Kokirians got it, but the Castle Town chocolates, Goron volcano candies, and Zora...fish treats as they called it, were better than they seemed.

"I hear this was one of Toon's past lives, living here," Nana recalled as they finished trick-or-treating at Fado's.

"Yeah, when he was Young," Popo confirmed. "Are there any other houses around here?"

Lucas looked around, then spotted a house adorned with very nice Skulltula webs and rocks with scary faces. "There!" He pointed to the house, but tripped as he started to dash off! "ACK!"

The blond faceplanted on the ground, his basket of candy spilling. Popo ran to his side, helping him up. Nana quickly proceeded to pick up Lucas's candy and put them back in his basket.

"Are you okay, Lucas?"

"Ah... Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Popo." Nana handed him the basket of treats. "Th-Thanks Nana."

Ness cleared his throat at the display, face suddenly changing into one of irritation. "Let's get going," he ushered quickly.

The group then trick-or-treated at the new house, where a demanding-looking orange-headed boy answered.

"Trick-or-treat!"

"Tch. Here." The grumpy-looking kid handed each kid a single nut. "Have a nice night or whatever."

As he followed the group, Ness's attention turned to an exit. He recognized it instantly as the entrance to the Lost Woods. His lip curled.

"Hey guys, look! The Lost Woods! Let's go there!"

"There? But it's so scary there..." Nana trailed off. "Toon told us that it's really easy to get lost in there.

"Aw come on! We might as well. I heard there's really cool stuff there. You only live once!" Ness ran in, laughing. After a short hesitation, the others followed. Eventually, he disappeared in the mist of the night. There were three other paths to take. The sound of Ness's footsteps were gone.

"Where'd he go?" Lucas asked as he looked around.

"I think he went this way," Nana pointed to the left.

"No, I saw him go this way!" Popo pointed to the right.

"You go this way, Popo. Nana, you go to the left. I'll go down this middle path," Lucas suggested. They all nodded and went off.

Popo ran to the right, calling for Ness. A few dead, tall, leafless trees blurred as Popo ran into the misty fog.

"NEEEEESSSS! NEEEEESSSS!" He emerged in a small clearing, where there were a few shrubs in a circular area. Popo took a few steps forward, looking for any other paths in the area. None. The royal-looking eskimo stayed still, feeling as though he was being watched.

A hand suddenly clamped his mouth shut, making him yelp for a split-second. It was Ness. Popo was relieved to see his friend. But he shouldn't have been.

"Oh, don't scare me like that!" he said through Ness's hand, muffled. "There you are, Ne-"

"Shush shush shush," Ness interrupted. He looked around. "I hope you're happy right now, Popo."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I have to do this," Ness softly replied, trying to pass off a tone of melancholy. But it was obvious, even to Popo, that it was just a mask.

"W-What?"

"Aw, don't act like that! Toon tried to do that too. Deny everything, I mean. Didn't end well for him. Wonder if he's still on his way to up there." Ness looked wistfully up to the night sky, eyes half open and a plain looking smile curling his lip.

"What do you..." Popo's eyes widened at the realization.

Why did it take so long for Ness to come back?

Wouldn't Toon have told them in person he'd go off, and wouldn't they have seen him?

And the smear of blood on Ness's axe... Why would Ness have been do secretive?

Popo backed up. "You... You couldn't have... You killed Toon?" It sounded ridiculous, especially from him, to accuse such a thing. The eskimo didn't want to hear an answer, but he had to know if it was all a joke, and if Ness was just messing with him.

Ness brought out his axe. It was slightly, but clearly, stained with crimson blood. Popo opened his mouth to scream, but Ness clamped it shut again! "Ah ah ah. Hear me out first before you scream," Ness whispered.

Meanwhile, Lucas dashed under tree branches, calling for Ness. His vision was blurred from the fog. He passed through another log tunnel, only to end up at the entrance.

"What... Dang it!" Lucas growled to himself. That was the 5th time he ended back up at the entrance. He could tell by the sounds of happy children back in the village, audible from where he stood. He dashed back into the middle path, only to crash into someone.

"OW!" the two fell back. Lucas rubbed his head, where he had bumped into Nana.

"Ah! Sorry, N-Nana," Lucas sheepishly apologized as he held out a hand for the princess.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" He nodded. As Nana grabbed his hand, he couldn't help but blush slightly. The two were close. Not as close as her with Popo, but they liked to hang out from time to time. It was too bad she was Popo's girl...

"I'm guessing you didn't find Ness either, huh?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "Can we go together, Lucas?"

"O-Of course!" With that, the two started back down the middle path, unlinking hands.

Though he tried not to let the situation get the best of him, Popo hyperventilated. In a flash, his heart started to beat about 3 times faster. He wanted to run, to shout for help and to be with Nana. Nana. When they seperated a few minutes ago... Popo had to warn them. Ness was serious. He was lost now. But why? This can't be an act. It can't. But why? Why was Ness suddenly acting like this?

"I just want something," the raven haired boy replied, as if reading Popo's mind.

"F-Fine! Whatever it is, I'll give it to you! Just let me go, please!"

"I wasn't finished," Ness growled, pushing Popo to the ground. "Anyway, you can't possibly get me this...something. It's impossible to get like that... It's something so precious it's as rare as a blue moon. So precious...and amazing... And I just want it for myself." As Ness turned around to face the moon, Popo tried to inch away. "You can't run, you know."

Ness turned around suddenly and threw an arrow! One would think an arrow wouldn't have possibly done much when thrown by a human. But Ness was surprisingly strong in the arm, no doubt probably from Ness's expertise in baseball. Popo gasped as the foot-long arrow nailed his collar to a nearby tree.

It was stuck there. Popo frantically grabbed the shaft of the arrow and attempted to remove it. How was it stuck so well?! Ness laughed maniacally and approached his "friend", smirking. He licked the last of Toon's blood on the blade of his axe, enjoying the taste once again. He licked it clean before talking.

"You like the arrow?" he asked. Popo stayed silent in shock, his face full of terror. An idea dawned on him. His arm slowly reached to his back, for his Hammer. "Got it from Toon. I dunno what kind of idiot he is, bringing these along. I swear..."

"Plea... Please let me go!" Popo managed to squeak through a whimper. He started shaking, as if he were cold. Then, he jut out his hand, sending out a Blizzard! Ness groaned as he shielded himself with his hands.

"You think that'll work?" he shouted over the icy fury. "PK Magnet!" A purple sphere of energy enclosed Ness, absorbing the Blizzard. "Nice try, Popo. Enough chit chat. I have a mission to accomplish. But since you won't be joining us later...I suppose I could tell you my reason."

Ness giggled, like a school girl finding out a dirty secret. "I'm in love, Popo," he admitted, in a tone that suggested he was hoping Popo was happy for him. "I want to be with that reason forever. Forever and ever. Problem is..."

Ness raised his axe again. Popo closed his eyes, knowing he was doomed, only for Ness to open them himself.

"You're here." The axe started to fall.

"NOOO!"

CLUNK!

* * *

Me: Yeah, um... Stay TOONed! HA. HAHA HA... Cuz... Yeah. I'm updating this every day, so expect more tomorrow. EXPECT IT. EXPECT IT I SAY, FOR I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY HERE AS OF NOWWWW. Also, remember to leave a comment!~


	3. Nothing He Could Do

Me: This part would be a lot more suspenseful if this was the start of its own story... Never mind that. Go. Read. Please.

* * *

Lucas and Nana passed through many tree tunnels together, until they had finally picked a right path. "Look there," Lucas pointed to a old, ruined building in the middle of a clearing. It sported multiple rooms and windows, but the wooden structure was clearly worn down, as evidenced by some areas of the mansion falling down on itself. "Do you Ness is in there?"

"Looks like the sort of thing he'd like to go into," Nana replied. "But are you sure?... It looks really scary. What if it has monsters in there?"

"Then we can fight them together. Come on, let's see if Ness IS in there."

Lucas led Nana into the empty mansion, turning a creaky door, into some sort of foyer. but no sign of Ness. It was a ruined mansion, with holes in the ceiling leading to the upstairs. There was toppled furniture, and broken wood hanging down from the second floor. A thud came from somewhere, making the two jump.

"L-Lucas? I'm s-scared," Nana whimpered.

"It's okay, N-Nana," Lucas assured. "N-Ness? A-Are you in here?"

"Hey guys!" Ness called. "Over here!" His voice came from further into the mansion. The two slowly walked into a pair of double doors, leading into a hallway. It was nearly pitch black in there. Oddly, there was only another pair of double doors at the end of the hallway.

"This way," Lucas whispered. He and Nana entered, closing the doors behind them. They were in an old ballroom. Spider webs and patches of moss adorned the corners of the relatively small room. Some wooden chairs stood, a few toppled over. A decent-sized chandelier missing a few spikes of glass hung above a diamond-tiled floor. A giant hole in the celing illuminated the room, and the full moon was partly visable in the hole.

Another thud startled the two, making Nana jump behind Lucas. The blonde held out a hand for her, which she took. Lucas looked down and smiled, blushing slightly at Nana's hand in his. Nana smiled for a brief second back, when suddenly she gasped, dropped her candy basket and fell over! Lucas's eyes widened as he unconsciously dropped his own basket at caught her in his arms.

"AH!" she shouted in pain.

"Nana?!" Lucas looked over her. He gasped. "NANA!" Lucas saw it. There was an arrow lodged square on her back. Nana breathed heavily, pain ripping at her back. Lucas looked to the shadows, where piercing violet eyes glared at Nana.

"Lucas...you...have to...run!" Nana gasped as she breathed heavily, unable to stand the piercing pain on her back. She felt like she fell 30ft off of a mountain. It was like she was lying on top of a stalagmite, and she couldn't move in Lucas's arms. The pain felt like it was sapping her life.

And it was.

Even with the will to live and the excruciating sharpness delved in her back, Nana quivered to speak. "Th-There's something here..." she managed to say. She looked past Lucas, and at whatever it was in the shadows. "G-Get out of h-here before you g-get hurt!"

"I'm not leaving you, Nana!" Lucas cried. His mind drew blanks at what to do. A voice in his head told him to fight off whatever was watching him and Nana. But it could leave Nana defenseless. Another voice told him to pull the arrow out and heal Nana. But that would give that thing in the shadows an oppurtunity to attack. A very tiny voice told Lucas to run. Without Nana? No way.

Instead, Lucas looked up at the figure, terrified. "What do you want with us?! Go away!"

The figure took threatening steps forward. His hand came into the dim moonlight peeking through an open crack above them. Lucas and Nana could only stand in pure terror as it came closer. They were unable to move at all, despite both of them wanting to run out. It came through slowly, but it felt like it was speeding towards the two. The hand then grabbed Nana's hanging hand and took her away before Lucas could react! She was yanked into the dark shadows, reaching a hand out to Lucas as her blood dripped onto the wooden floor!

"NANA!" Lucas screamed, reaching out futilely. He was prepared to charge forward and steal Nana back, but his legs wouldn't budge. It felt as though something were keeping him in place. Lucas struggled, trying to move his legs. But something inside him said it was too late anyway.

"LUCAS!" Nana screamed. "AHHHH! NO!"

There was a slam on the wall, along with a yelp of pain, and a CHUNK! A loud groan. Another CHUNK! An ear-piercing shriek. And a weaker CHUNK. Heavy panting. A stifled gasp... And finally silence. In all but 10 seconds.

Through the black shadows of the ceiling, Lucas could make out someone slumped against the wall, with someone else pulling out an axe from the shoulder of the slumped figure. It was plain obvious the slumped figure was Nana. She laid there, silent.

The blond psychic didn't want to see her body, but once he caught a glance of her, he couldn't stop staring in horror. A large slash was imbedded in her hip. A slash was barely visable in a cut embedded on her abdomen. Finally, there was deep cut in her shoulder, the one that finished her off.

An eerie silence fell over the ruined mansion. But there was a faint sound. It was her blood spilling onto the wooden floor.

"N-Nana!" Lucas called out. He wanted to go over there, to shake Nana awake. Oh gosh, how was Lucas going to tell Popo? "Nana?...N-No..." Tears streamed down Lucas's face. He had just let Nana been killed, right in front of him. And there was nothing he could do but watch. His knees went numb, and he fell to his knees and cried into his hands.

In all that, he had completely forgotton that there was still the killer in the shadows. Lucas suddenly looked up, aware of the sound of feet stepping on the floor, towards him. Lucas backed up, crawling backwards. With his legs still feeling like jelly, he picked himself up, stumbling.

"PK Fire!" A blast of fire erupted from Lucas's hand, but it dissipated before it could harm the attacker. "P-PK Thunder!" A sphere of electricity beamed, only to be dispatched by the figure's axe. "PK Freeze!" The snowflake-shaped energy didn't even come within a foot.

Suddenly, an idea form in Lucas's head to buy himself time. The psychic looked up at the chandelier. He waited, watching the killer step slowly towards him in the darkness. Then...

"PK Fire!" Lucas shot out his hand, a burst of pyrokinetic energy leaving his fingertips, and burning the chandelier's rope enough to break it!

SNAP! CRAAAASH!

Lucas coughed as the dust cleared. Indeed, whoever it was attacking Lucas and Nana was pinned under the chandelier. A black hood and robe concealed the figure as it lay under the chandelier. Lucas sighed in relief, but held his breath as he saw the figure twitch and raise his hand, reaching out for the axe a few feet away. Lucas stood frozen, deciding whether he should stay and fight, or run.

He opted to run.

* * *

Me: Tomorrow, we reach the finale. Will Lucas make it out alive? Or will the robed figure (whose identity is painfully obvious and I dunno why I don't just reveal it later but anyway maybe I'll just change this part later) claim another victim? Leave a comment if you wish, as long as it's nice! They make me really happy.~


	4. Confessions Under the Red Axe

Me: OKAY DONE! I am SO SO SO sorry! I know I promised I'd post this chapter the next day, but I got sick... Honestly! I wouldn't lie about this. Plus, I wanted to tweak quite a few lines. Alright, enjoy, and sorry about this.

...

OH YEAH! I'm warning you now, this chapter contains some yaoi. There, I said it. Not saying who, just warning you now. This is that thing I mentioned in the summary, so heads up! Okay, go!

* * *

With a spin of his heels, Lucas took off, begging his knees to not give out. He didn't dare look back. As he sped down the hall, he heard the sound of glass shattering back in the ballroom. He meekly screamed as he hurried, heart racing. He could already tell the killer was following by the sound of quick-paced footsteps behind him. The blonde burst through the next double door, into the foyer!

The exit was so close. Right there.

But Lucas was halted when the killer suddenly popped up in front of him, face still concealed.

"WHA!" The psychic blond fell back, crawling backwards away from his chaser. He backed up, only for the robed figure to follow slowly, until Lucas sat in the light let in by a large hold in the ceiling.

"Wh-Who are you?" he finally managed to squeak. "Why did you...you kill Nana?"

The killer came out of the shadows, axe in one hand, and Nana's Hammer in the other. He looked down, his black hood covering most of his face. He looked up, a bang of dark raven hair covering half of his face. A violet eye glared straight into Lucas's.

"N-Ness?" Lucas squinted in disbelief. "It was y-you?!"

"Yeah, it was," Ness replied in a nonchalant fashion.

Ness circled Lucas, grinning. Ness took out Popo's Hammer, and Toon's Master Sword, then threw them down. Lucas's blue eyes widened in fear and despair. Both weapons were stained with some blood. They looked fresh.

"B-But why?" he heard himself ask Ness. "Why would you do this?"

Ness gave a sigh. He continued circling Lucas, staying silent for many moments. Finally, he spoke. "I'm so tired of bottling up my feelings from fear. I've been bottled up for the last few freakin' months! Do you know how painful it was, being so so CLOSE...to you? And not being able to express myself? But I was scared, honestly. I didn't know what you'd think of me. I... I was scared...of you leaving me if you knew how I felt..."

Lucas couldn't speak, or move, or anything. He was paralyzed in shock. He was hoping it was a cruel joke. Of course it wasn't.

"But then it dawned upon me. I had to act soon, or the others would STEAL you away from me... I didn't want that to happen. I don't know what I would do if someone were to steal your heart away..."

"N-Ness?" Lucas squeaked. It was as if he were staring at a completely different person. Ness was never this cruel or psychotic or poetic or desiring!

"So I did what I had to. I know you'll understand Lucas... I did this all because..."

Ness stopped in front of Lucas, a serious look in his eye. His face changed from poker faced to soft with worry, suddenly changing composition. He took a deep breath, his fists trembling and eyes closed. Ness then faced Lucas. He approached him and embraced the blond, all while tenderly pressing his lips against his own.

"I love you... That's why..." Ness whispered. Lucas couldn't comprehend what he felt. It was terrifying, and he felt as though he was about to be sliced in half by Ness's axe, being so close to him. But at the same time...it felt strangely pleasant.

"Mmn..." Lucas mumbled. As much as he wanted to break away and run for his life, he couldn't bring himself to do it. This was his best friend. This was the guy he shared all his secrets with. And now the two of them were kissing. It was weird, for sure. But Lucas actually...enjoyed it. Unconsciously, his hands wrapped around his raven-haired friend, pulling him closer.

* * *

"Yech, Valentine's Day," Ness scoffed, as he and Lucas watched a display of Link and Zelda kissing, among a few other couples in the square.

"Mm..."

"Anything wrong, Luke?"

"What do you think... It feels like?"

"What?"

"Y-Y'know, to kiss someone?"

"Huh... I dunno. But I bet it feels amazing."

"I've always wondered... Would it feel any different kissing someone you're not meant for, as opposed to someone you ARE meant for?"

"Pssh. Quit worrying about this stuff, Luke. Let's NOT worry about this stuff for a while."

Ness laughed, and Lucas followed.

* * *

"You'll be mine forever..." he could hear Ness mumble under a moan. "And no one else can take you away..."

Lucas backed away, shocked. He felt like he suddenly woke up. This boy was a murderer, and they were just...just...a few moments short of making out! What was wrong with Lucas?! Ness, this killer, was his best friend. A killer! He accepted a killer's kiss?! This can't be happening! "U-Uhm..."

"Please come with me, Lucas. I want to take you to a faraway place where we can live happily together. Please! I promise we'll live far, far, FAAAR away from everybody else! And I'll treasure you from your own little cage, and I'll do anything to make you happy!"

Ness extended a hand, to which Lucas replied by staying still, then shaking his head. Ness laughed, slipped behind Lucas, and hugged him from behind. Lucas struggled within his tight embrace.

"Lucas, come on! You think you can just refuse? After all I've offered, and after I summoned up all my courage?! Hehehehe! Don't make me use this!" Ness wiggled the axe he gripped in his hand. "Hehehe! Don't worry! I wouldn't dare use it on you, just those who deserve it. Seriously though. Come on, will you accept my offer?!"

Ness laughed louder, as Lucas fixed his eyes on the axe. If he was going to get out of here, he had to take it away! He struggled to get a grip on the axe in Ness's hand! Ness struggled as well, trying to keep the axe in his own grip. The two boys fought each other in a tight embrace before Lucas finally grabbed the handle!

"Stop it Ness!" Lucas shouted over their struggling. "You've changed and I don't like it! What happened to you?!" Tears formed in the corners of his eyes again.

Ness looked up, grinning ear to ear. Tears streamed down his cheeks as well. A chuckle escaped his mouth. Then, it grew louder and louder, into a chaotic, maniacal cackle.

"NOTHING'S HAPPENED TO ME!" Ness screamed. "I LOVE YOU! I WON'T CHANGE! I'LL TAKE DOWN ANYBODY IN MY PATH IF IT MEANS BEING WITH YOU! I'D KILL EVERYONE EVEN IF YOU LOVE ME BACK, JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE MINE FOREVER! THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!"

"Y-You're insane, Ness! You're insane!" Lucas cried out, starting to despair. His strength was failing him, and Ness was still stronger. Ness fought harder, yanking the handle out of Lucas's fist and stretching his axe-wielding hand away while keeping Lucas in his other arm. Lucas gritted his teeth, freeing his left hand and using both hands to snag the weapon away. "You're nothing but a psycho now! Please stop! I beg of you to stop!"

"I'LL NEVER STOP IF IT MEANS I GET TO KEEP YOU!" Ness screamed back like a maniac. Lucas grunted, and with every ounce of strength he had, pushed himself and Ness's body backwards, into the wall! The raven-haired psychic groaned against the unexpected impact of the wall colliding with his head.

* * *

"AH! Ness! Are you okay?!"

"Urgh..." Lucas kneeled down beside his friend, helping him up.

"Ohh... I'm so sorry! I didn't think I'd hit you so hard!"

"I-It's okay, Luke! I'm fine! I know you didn't mean to hurt me, so it's okay!"

"Y-You mean it?"

"Yeah! I know you would never hurt me."

* * *

"Let me go, Ness! LET ME GO!"

"Urgh...! NEVER!"

Ness's left arm constricted Lucas tighter, still strong. The blond kept pushing back, slamming the psycho into the wall repeatably, each time harder. His sobs grew louder, tears clouding his vision as he screamed.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE NESS! I NEED YOU TO STOP! STOP IT! STOP!"

Ness's face softened with every slam, slowly turning from maniacal anger into a look of sheer horror and pain. But his eyebrows furrowed slowly, his eyes regaining their insane glare again. But it was enough time for Lucas to finally grab the handle of the axe.

"NO! Stop!" Lucas struggled furiously in Ness's arms, yanking the silver axe away forcefully, then elbowing the raven-haired boy hard several times, kicking his legs, and finally breaking away through a strong shove. Lucas tumbled away, as did Ness.

Silence. The robed psychic breathed heavily, shaken up. "I swear to Giygas, Lucas..." he began, panting. "If you dare leave me here after everything I've done for YOU... I'll make sure everybody back at Smash World gets it... But first... Lemme offer you this one last time. You can either TRY to escape, and I'll catch you, and I'll kill everybody in Smash World... OR... You can come with me. You can drop the axe, and I'll take you to a safe, new place where I can treasure you foreeeeever." His violet eyes glinted as he looked up. A sinister, crazy grin took over Ness's face. "What'll it be, Lucas?"

"I-I... I..." Lucas couldn't speak again. He took a deep breath, tears still dripping. He hated to admit it, but Ness would catch him again right away if he tried to escape. To make it all worse, everybody else at the Estate was at risk. And if Ness could take out Toon and both Ice Climbers with little to no trouble... Would the other Smashers be able to handle him? Lucas didn't want to risk any other lives, no matter who it was, or even if it was just one life.

Ness got him. It was an offer he couldn't refuse, if it meant everybody else's safety.

"I-I'll go with you..." Ness's grin widened, if that were possible. Lucas dropped the axe to the ground, filling the air with a clattering sound. He embraced Lucas, and for a moment, Lucas remembered the old Ness.

It was the old Ness he was embracing. It was the Ness that had become Lucas's first friend in Smash World. It was the kind, caring, and considerate Ness that was Lucas's friend.

* * *

"AHH!" CRASH!

"Hey! Knock it off! Leave him alone! Hey! Are you okay?" A boy about Lucas's age helped him up.

"Y-Yeah... I'm okay."

"You sure? Man, those guys, you gotta watch out for. I'm Ness. Who're you?"

"I'm L-Lucas."

"Lucas...? Hey! Look here! We're assigned roommates! C'mon! Why don't we go settle in?"

"Coming!"

"Huh? Oh, here, why don't I help you with those?"

"I got i-ACK!"

"Nonsense! Let's go!"

"..."

"You okay?"

"Ah... Yeah. You're, um, really nice, even though I don't know you."

"Well, we're roommates, so of course I would want to be your friend."

"Really?"

"Well, why not? I would stick up for anybody, really. And you, I've heard a lot about you. So, wanna be friends?"

"S-Sure!"

* * *

WAS. He WAS Lucas's friend.

"I love you very much, Lucas..." Ness whispered, for once tender.

"But... Can you promise me that you won't hurt anybody?" A long silence followed. "Ness. Look me in the eye and tell me you won't hurt anybody."

More silence.

"... Hehe. Don't worry about them anymore, Luke. Come on, let's go." Ness smiled sweetly, and took the blond's hand.

'H-He's lying... I can sense it,' Lucas thought.

The two started to walk out. As they did, Lucas glanced down to where he dropped the axe. It sat right next to them, right where he could pick it up.

Everything slowed down. Lucas glanced down at the axe. He made his decision. He had to do it. He had to, for the sake of eveybody else, and for the sake of himself as well. With a great amount of force, the blond yanked away his hand and rolled over to the silver axe!

"Huh?" The robed psychic turned around in surprise, to see Lucas raising the axe with desperate look in his teary eyes. "I'M SORRY NESS!"

"What?! Lucas?!" Ness cringed. "No! Lucas...!"

"YAAAHHH!" Lucas closed his eyes, regretting everything he had to do before it happened. His eyes shut themselves tight, and his arms felt as though they were moving on their own, even though he wanted them to stop.

"AH...! NO-" Ness's cries erupted as Lucas could feel the axe tear through Ness, lightly at first. But the swings became more painful with every second.

Lucas couldn't do anything else. He couldn't stop. His mind flooded with every good and enjoyable memory of Ness, making him feel even worse. The flashes of memories ended with one last, memorable one.

* * *

"Ness, please don't be so sad..." Lucas pat his friend's back as he lied on his bed. "I don't get it, though! Why would Paula break up with you?"

"She said she wanted to be 'just friends.' It did always feel like she didn't really like me. I bet she liked someone else," Ness coldly remarked. "I don't wanna be HER friend anymore, though."

"I'll... I'll be your friend, Ness!"

"You...will?"

"Yeah! You're my best friend! You'll always have me and the others to be your friends, so don't worry, okay?"

Ness turned to Lucas, his face, at the time, unnoticeably pinkish. "You mean... No matter what I do, no matter how wrong it is, you'll still be my friend?"

"I always will!" Lucas smiled, without a moment of hesitation.

* * *

He was throwing them all away, killing the one person he shared them with.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, Ness. I'm so sorry, so sorry! I..." Lucas stopped swinging, and fell to his knees. "Ah... N-Ness...!"

...Silence fell. The axe in Lucas's hand pulled away from Ness slowly. Then, it fell to the ground. He didn't dare look at the mess he made. But he forced himself to. He was horrified. Ness stared back at Lucas with empty eyes, shocked.

Ness's left shoulder sported a long gash that ran down to nearly his chest. The were two smaller cuts along his abdomen. Ness held his arms, as if hugging himself. Many tears along the sleeves indicated where Lucas had slashed him. One of the especially terrifying marks was near the base of his neck. But the most terrifying one was the last one on Ness's chest, deep and gushing red liquid.

Ness fell to his knees, one hand on the ground, and the other gripping his chest. He coughed, weak. Tears appeared in his eyes. Blood slowly seeped through the wounds, his hand trying to cover them all up. Ness closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain.

"W-Why...? I-It...hurts..." Ness softly whimpered.

"N...N..." Lucas erupted into tears, then embraced his friend tightly. "Ness! I... I'm... I'm so sorry...!" Ness looked up, crying as well.

"... Lucas..." Ness took his hand off the wound on his chest, wanting to embrace Lucas back. He embraced tighter than ever, his face buried in Lucas's sleeve. "I love you Lucas..."

"I... I didn't want this Ness," Lucas whispered. "I promise. But you...you killed our best friends! You were gonna kill everybody even if I went with you!"

"Yeah... I-I'm sorry... I... I didn't realize how much they...ah...meant to you..."

"I can't forgive you Ness...! I...don't think I can ever forgive you... But y-you're my best friend... You were always th-there... I'm so sorry... I d-don't deserve your forgiveness either... B-But... I'm sorry too..."

Ness tilted his head, so his face was pressed against Lucas's cheek. "I... I understand, Luke... I know you didn't mean to hurt me... You had to, r-right?... But...please tell me, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you feel the...same?"

"Ness, y-you're my best friend! You did everything to m-make me feel special, but... I just don't feel the same... I'm sorry... I didn't know you felt like this... I-If I could do things differently, I wish I could've kn-known... So I could stop all this... 'C-Cause now you're dying...and it's all my fault!..."

"No no, Luke... Don't cry... I know you can't forgive me... But I'm still sorry... Thank you for...freeing me..."

"Ness?"

"I-I..." The robed boy's breathing started to slow, his voice becoming barely audible. "I'm going to where the others are... Bye... Luke..."

With that, he slumped in Lucas's arms. Lucas sobbed into his shoulder, still embracing him. With little strength left in him, he laid Ness down against the wall, before looking up to the silver axe on the ground, coated in the red liquid.

His friends were gone. He just killed his best friend.

He was ALL alone.

All alone. Everybody he cared about in this world was GONE.

That's right. GONE.

Lucas wiped his eyes, then looked down at Ness once again. He embraced the body, all while cherishing their memories together. Then, he looked down at Toon's sword and Popo and Nana's Hammers. The blond boy picked them all up.

They were all he had left of them. Finally, Lucas picked up Ness's Axe. Opening the creaky double doors, he left the mansion, head hung, not turning back, unsure what to do.

* * *

Me: There you have it. This fanfic went through a lot of changes since it first started. Like, Lucas was gonna go insane at the end. I'm not sure if I SHOULD end it off here, or make an epilogue chapter. So if I get a few comments saying I should anyway, I will. But for now, it ends here. Yay for first actually finished story! Whoo! Please leave a comment! :D


End file.
